Un Peu de mal (A Little Trouble)
by Elfyliane
Summary: Anakin et Ashoka sont devenus des enfants âgés de 5 ans et Rex doit prendre soin d'eux. Bonne chance Rex! (Ma première fic pour SW-CW, c'est une traduction de l'histoire d'Epic Duck).


**A Little Trouble:** Anakin and Ashoka have been turned into 5 year olds and Rex gets to take care of them. Good luck Rex!

_Version la traduction d'une petite histoire qui m'a bien fait rire !_

_Les personnages appartiennent au génialissime G. Lucas et l'histoire est à __**Epic Duck **__!_

**Un peu de mal.**

« RENDS-LE-MOI ANI ! »

« NON! »

« SI! »

« NON! »

« SI! »

« NON! »

Rex poussa un gémissement tout en argumentant, « Arrêtez tous les deux tout de suite ! Anakin, redonnez son jouet à Ashoka. »

Anakin lui jeta le jouet et s'enfuit.

« Assure-vous qu'il reste en-dehors des ennuis, » ordonna Rex à deux clones qui coururent immédiatement après le garçon en fuite.

Il ramassa le jouet et le donna à la jeune fille.

« Merci Rexy! » cria-t-elle joyeusement et elle partit avec le jouet dans sa main.

« Capitaine sir? »

« Oui? »

« Le garçon... il... »

Rex le regarda brusquement.

« What. Did. He. Do ».1

Le clone s'arrêta une seconde avant de terminer, « Il a peint la moitié du navire en rose. »

Rex soupira juste, « Où sont Anakin et Ashoka actuellement? »

Le clone le regarda un instant avant de s'enfuir.

« Ani vous allez nous attirez des ennuis», gémit Ashoka alors qu'ils se glissaient silencieusement dans un coin.

« Allez Soka, détends-toi. C'est amusant ! », et il se mit à rire.

Ils sautèrent derrière un banc juste au moment où un clone tourna au coin.

« Si je perds les deux, le Capitaine va me tuer », murmura-t-il à lui-même.

« Ani, on va se faire tuer» chuchota Ashoka.2

« Tais-toi, » lui dit-il violemment en retour.

"Vous n'êtes pas mon patr-OW TU M'AS MARCHÉ SUR LE PIED ! JE TE DÉTESTE! » cria si fort la jeune Togruta que tout le monde dans la galaxie devait probablement l'avoir entendue.

Le clone revint sur ses pas et les attrapa tous les deux par le bras.

« VA-T'EN ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR! » cria Anakin tout en donnant sans cesse des coups de pied dans la poitrine du clone.

« Eh, tu es un combattant, n'est-ce pas petit garçon? » et il se mit à rire tout en emmenant les deux enfants sur le pont.

« Je les ai trouvé Capitaine! »

Rex se retourna pour voir le Clone Trooper transportant un Anakin inconscient avec une Ashoka sautant joyeusement à côté de lui.

Il commença par regarder avec curiosité Anakin inconscient.

Remarquant le regard curieux, le Clone Trooper expliqua rapidement, « Le garçon n'arrêtez pas de se battre et il m'a craché dessus, donc je lui ai donné un sédatif. »

Avant que Rex puisse dire autre chose, un hologramme d'Obi Wan apparu.

« Capitaine ».

« Général Kenobi, sir? »

« Nous avons trouvé un moyen pour leur rendre leur apparence normale, » l'informa Obi Wan.

« Oh vraiment ? Je m'amusais tellement à prendre soin de petits enfants hurleurs » marmonna sarcastiquement Rex.

« Croyez-moi, ils sont pires quand ils sont adolescents, » gloussa Obi Wan.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Ramenez-les à Coruscant " dit Mace qui semblait être debout à côté de Obi Wan.

Bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

« General sir? »

« Oui Rex? »

« Qu'est-ce que le général Kenobi a voulu dire quand il a dit qu'ils étaient pire quand ils étaient adolescents? »

« Rien... » dit-il sans conviction.

Tout à coup un clone courut vers eux et demanda: « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de la colle sur les sièges des toilettes? »

Un certain Jedi siffla innocemment et un certain capitaine roula des yeux.

NDA : _si vous me demandez, ils sont pires quand ils sont adultes._

1 : Je ne l'ai pas traduit parce que l'intonation de cette phrase perdait de sa valeur en Français. Sinon la traduction donnait un truc du genre : « Qu'a. T-il. Fait. » Je trouve que l'anglais est définitivement mieux.

2 : « We're are so dead » dans la version originale. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à traduire cette phrase, enfin, plutôt l'intention de cette phrase.

NDA : note de l'auteur.

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu autant qu'à moi. Ayons une pensée pour Rex et les Clones qui ont vaillamment survécu aux deux cataclysmes ambulants que furent Anakin et sa padawan ! _


End file.
